


A Jealous Lap Dance

by TML9115



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TML9115/pseuds/TML9115
Summary: Anon Tumbler prompt: Can you maybe write Sara giving Ava a lap dance?





	A Jealous Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this prompt justice, writing a lap dance scene is a lot harder than doing an actual lap dance...or so I've heard...ughm... enjoy :)
> 
> The song is ‘You Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC

Sara chased after Ava once they’ d finished from their most recent mission and changed out of their costumes. “Will you please tell me what’s wrong,” she asked. While Ava wasn’t mad, she was upset and as great a communicator as she claimed to be, she wasn’t sharing why she was upset with Sara.

Ava finally stopped and turned to face her girlfriend. “It’s nothing, okay. I promise.” She turned away again.

Sara didn’t believe that it was nothing so she refused to let it go. “Ava please talk to me.” She followed Ava to her office.

Ava went straight for the decanter of rum pouring herself a drink. She took a seat in one of the chairs in Sara’s office and sipped her drink. “I promise it’s nothing, it’s stupid.”

Sara kneeled in front of her resting her hands on Ava’s thighs. “It’s not stupid to me if it’s bothering you. Please tell me.” She gave Ava the sad pleading eyes.

Ava sighed putting her drink down and taking both of Sara’s hands into hers. She leaned forward placing a kiss on Sara’s forehead. No one paid attention to the details of her mood like Sara did. “It’s really dumb, I overreacted.” She tried once again to get Sara to leave it alone.

“How about you let me decide.” She smiled reassuringly. For the most part Ava wasn’t bothered by much so if Sara noticed something was off she tried to take care of it before it manifested into an argument or a fight, like her bailing on their first date because the kids had decided to take the ship without her permission and crash it.

“Okay,” she sighed. “You know how we needed a distraction and you.” She stopped feeling really foolish for how she was reacting.

“I sat on the security guards lap.” Sara filled in the blank.

Ava nodded. “I told you it was dumb.”

“Ava, babe, it’s okay to be jealous. I don’t think it’s stupid. In fact, I’m honored.”

“You are,” Ava questioned. She couldn’t believe how amazing Sara was being with all of it.

“I am, but you have to know that meant nothing to me. I don’t notice anyone else when I have you to return to.” She sat up, kissing Ava on the lips. Jealous Ava was endearing. “And you know what,” she stood up moving to her desk.

Ava shook her head in the negative. 

Sara grabbed her phone from the desk searching through it. “Gideon, some privacy please.” She hit play on her phone, the notes of an electric guitar played throughout her office as all the doors leading to her office were closed and locked.

Ava smiled biting her lip. “What are you doing.”

“I’m giving you something that the security guard will never have.” She smiled naughtily.  “I want you to sit back and enjoy the show.”

Ava couldn’t believe this was all happening because she’d been jealous of Sara sitting in someone else’s lap. She made a mental note to tell Sara what was bothering her more often.  She smiled as Sara began to sing the words of the song.  She shouldn’t have been surprised when she recognized the words to an AC/DC song. She didn’t dare say anything in fear of interrupting.

“She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean, she was the best damn woman I had ever seen.” Sara swayed her hips, her body relaxed as she moved back towards Ava making sure to keep eye contact with her the entire time. “She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies, knockin' me out with those American thighs.” She stood in front of Ava for all of a second before bending down, raking her nails against Ava’s thighs. She smiled as the muscles tensed under her touch and Ava inhaled sharply. She kissed Ava as the song continued to play.

**“Taking more than her share**  
**Had me fighting for air**  
**She told me to come but I was already there**  
**'Cause the walls start shaking**  
**The earth was quaking**  
**My mind was aching**  
**And we were making it and you”**

She stood up pushed Ava’s legs apart with a gentle kick to each foot. Ava complied without any resistance too captivated by the woman standing over her, hips moving to the rhythm of the song, her arms extending up towards the ceiling, the action exposing her well defined abdomen. She turned around, facing away from Ava. Her hips moving slowly as she gracefully bent own, keeping her back arched. Once she was low enough she began grinding against Ava’s lap, hips continuously moving in a circular motion. She stood up and repeated the action a few more times and looked at Ava over her shoulder the final time. It was very clear to her that her girlfriend was enjoying herself. She decided to kick it up a notch, she loved seeing those beautiful blue eyes darken with want. She stood up swaying for only a second before bending at the waist, she bent one leg keeping the other straight, once again looking over her shoulder at Ava as her hand slid up her straight leg slapping her own ass. She smiled as Ava’s eyes widened and she bit her lip. She repeated the action with the other side.

“Sweet jesus.” Ava had been turned on the minute she’d realized what Sara was doing. She was burning with need now and it was only getting worse and Sara moved in front of her.

As if sensing her want Sara turned to face her placing a knee between Ava’s legs making sure to connect with Ava’s center. She lowered herself on Ava’s thigh rubbing herself against it, the movement causing friction for the both of them.

Ava moaned as Sara continued her movement, arching her back, pushing her chest in Ava’s face. “Sara,” Ava’s breathed out, her hips moving against Sara begging for more.

“Hmm,” Sara hummed continuing her unhurried torturous movement adding more pressure between her girlfriend’s legs.

“Kiss me,” she pleaded.

**“Shook me all night long**  
**Ooooh you**  
**Shook me all night long”**

Sara did as asked, she laced her fingers through Ava’s loose hair pulling her to her as she smashed their lips together, her tongue slipping into Ava’s mouth fighting for dominance. She pulled away as the song began to come to an end. Using Ava’s knees as support she stayed bent at the waist as she slowly brought up her upper body flicking her hair in Ava’s face. “Still feeling jealous,” Sara asked with a knowing smile.

**“Yeah, yeah, you**  
**Shook me all night long**  
**You really took me and you**  
**Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me**  
**All night long”**

“Bedroom, now, there are so many things I want to do to you.”


End file.
